


Burns

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [93]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “That looks like it hurts…”Character: Steve HarringtonWarning: Burns





	Burns

“That looks like it hurts…maybe you should put it under the tap” You watched Steve with concern as he held his hand to his chest tightly. He’d been distracted by the kids yelling in the living room and had burnt his hand on a hot pan. 

“It’s fine..” Said through gritted teeth it sounded anything but fine…and it sounded like it really hurt.

“Steve, put it under the tap, just…just for a few minutes.” He does, reluctantly of course. Complaining the whole time that the cold water hurt more than the burn itself. “That means its doing its job, Steve.” You felt a little bit like his mother, trying to prevent a blistering mess of a hand. But at least he listened to you. 

“Has it stopped hurting?”

“Yeah…” He turns off the tap, “Thank you…for making me do that.”

“Someone has to look out for you.”


End file.
